MONKEY
by randomle26
Summary: [POST 'BUNNY RAVEN' OR 'HOW TO MAKE A TITANIMAL DISAPPEAR'] Sure Raven's escape route from Mumbo's hat was truly brilliant- but not everything can be perfect. Even the perfect plan…has their glitches.


**AN: Here's a new/random/short one shot that I thought about doing. It's kinda based off my favorite episode: "'**_**Bunny Raven' or 'How to Make a Titanimal Disappear'".**_

**Please ignore any errors and I hope my writing is amusing enough.**

**Song that Inspired: MONKEY by Counting Crows**

* * *

_All dressed up__  
__No place to go __  
__Hey monkey, when you gonna show your face around me? __  
__I know all the wrongs and rights __  
__And I just want a little light to fall on me __  
__Hey monkey, where you been? __  
__This lonely spiral I've been in_

* * *

Raven Roth- Titan extraordinaire- was letting out some sort of noise…it almost sounded like laughter. What marveled the dark empath to even let out some sort of a chuckle? And how was she making such noises without blowing things up?

"Raven, stop giggling- it's not funny!" Robin- leader of the Titans- yelped.

Placing her hand over her mouth, the Azarathian murmured out, "_What's_ not funny?" Unfortunately, she slipped out another low giggle.

Robin stomped his _foot_ and pouted like the child, "Raven stop."

Once she was able to get a firm grip on herself, Raven said, "I'm sorry- this is a little funny."

"This is _not_ funny! I'm a _monkey_!" Robin said, hopping on his tail.

Raven shook her head and stressfully ran a hand through her short, purple hair. Poor Robin was the one suffering from the aftereffect of Mumbo's magic. Normally she would yell at him for being ungrateful towards freedom, but had the evil magician not caught her…he wouldn't be scratching his ass to free himself from fleas.

"Don't you have any other spells to help?" he asked- scratching the top of his head. Raven glared at the monkey, then looked at the spell book, "That was the last one."

Looking down at himself, the acrobatic primate sarcastically asked, "Does it _looked_ like it worked?!" She rolled her eyes, "It _did_ work, Boy Blunder. You need to wait…six hours."

"Six hours?!" he roared, hollering and beginning to throw things at her. With a quick flick of her wrist- Raven wrapped him in (what looked like) a black tube and hoped it will calm him down.

"Your lucky it's _six_ and not _twelve_," she warned. He glared, "I would feel better if we didn't have our anniversary reservations in 30 minutes."

Releasing him from his capsule, Raven lightly pat the top of his monkey head, "You're cute when you're pouting." His lower lip trembled, "No. You don't get to do that. Especially when you look so hot in your civilian clothes. And I'm stuck in my uniform…and fur!"

She pat his head again, until he slapped her hand away. He sighed, "Look- it took me forever to get these reservations, and I…I thought it was going to be really special…and it's not that special when the boyfriend is a primate with flees!"

She put her hand on his shoulders, "First of all, calm down," the primate super teen listened and calmed down, "it can still be special. So…so you have a tail, it could be worse. So let's just go to dinner."

Robin let out a sigh and wrapped his tail around her arm- moving to sit on her shoulder. "You're not afraid someone's going to make fun of you for hanging out with a monkey."

"You're worrying over nothing- just behave and nothing will go wrong," she tried to convince him.

**_#####################_**

Raven slammed the door to Titans tower- and Robin plopped off the empath's shoulder on to the couch with a pout on his face. Crossing her arms over her chest, the empath grimaced at her boyfriend/pet, "You were supposed to behave."

"I _did_ behave," he reasoned- smirking slightly. "Throwing your feces at the waiter is not in my definition of behaving."

"He was looking at you funny," Robin said. Raven stared at him in shock, "He was asking for my order!"

The two Titans stood in silence, daring the other one to speak and challenge. Robin should've been comfortable with awkward silence- and realized that Raven heard him when he muttered under his breath, "It was monkey instincts." She walked over, sitting next to the monkey (who was afraid the sorceress was going to slap him).

"It's my fault you're like this," Raven admitted- surprising him. She sighed, "If I wasn't…if I wasn't so careless…Mumbo wouldn't have got me and turned you all into a bunch of petting zoo animals."

The empath didn't look up until she felt a tail wrap around her neck. She felt a pair of hairy lips on her cheek. She turned to meet Robin's face…and his unmasked eyes. Staring at him, she couldn't help but laugh, "Are your eyes really that blue?"

He rubbed at his eyes, "I wear the mask so much…I forgot a little, but yeah I think they are." The two shared a small laugh. He kissed her temple once more, "It's not your fault. Besides…I like the way you pet me." Again, the two laughed. "I'm sorry I lost control and threw my feces at our waiter," he apologized.

Raven smirked at him before stepping off the couch. "Did you hear me? I apologized!" he bawled for her attention.

Chuckling, she opened the refrigerator door and grabbed…a cluster of small bananas. Robin was so enticed by the food that he didn't even pay attention to the cascading drool from his mouth. Looking at the superhero, you wouldn't even notice he was a monkey (and not a dog).

"I thought we should finish our anniversary dinner," she suggested with a small smirk. He hopped up and down in excitement, jumping over to wrap his arms around her tightly. She laughed, "Okay- now I have leverage."

Robin thought this moment could only be perfectly pictured on Greek paintings. Sure she wasn't feeding him grapes or wearing some goddess dress, but Robin happily traded in any Greek painting for a picture of Raven feeding him bananas (and occasionally picking his fleas out).

Unknown to them, Cyborg sauntered in and saw them sharing fruits on the couch. "Yo love birds," he greeted, "How was the anniversary?"

Robin nervously chuckled, "Well someone was _flirting _with the waiter." _Someone_ replied, "And someone else was throwing feces at said waiter and getting us kicked out- so we decided we'd just finish our celebrating here at the Tower."

Cyborg raised a suspicious eyebrow and shrugged- heading towards the door. Before Raven could feed Robin another banana, Cyborg yelled over his shoulder, "If I find anything _other_ then feces or bananas on my couch- I won't be happy with _someone_."

* * *

**How was it?**

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed- I was just brain vomiting so it's not my best. **

**Please read and review and I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
